Heads-ups display devices allow users to observe a scene while simultaneously seeing relevant virtual content that may be aligned (beneficially) to item, images, objects, or environments in the field of view of the device or user. However, existing heads-up display devices are unable to accurately project rendered computer graphics onto the human retina so that it is registered with the scene as the eye rotates in the orbit.